


Attention seeker

by unknownlifeform



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dick Pics, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Genesis is the brattiest sub, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sephiroth is mentioned but doesn't actually show up in the fic, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Genesis Rhapsodos, Vaginal Sex, a little desperation, it's like long terms bfs knowing what the other is into, kinks are not discussed but trust me they know each other, no beta we die like angeal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownlifeform/pseuds/unknownlifeform
Summary: Genesis loves to send Angeal sexy pictures while Angeal is on missions. Angeal loves it a little less. If Genesis is gonna tease, then Angeal is going to repay him in kind
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos, Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Attention seeker

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy I've got porn for y'all  
> Note: Genesis hasn't had bottom surgery in this. He refers to his vagina with the word "cunt", but also refers to his clit with the word "cock". Just a heads up in case anyone isn't a fan of that terminology

"You are a menace."

Genesis grinned, not moving from where he lazily lounged in bed. "Whatever have I done to give you that impression? We haven't seen each other in a week."

Angeal crossed his arms. "Maybe you haven't seen me, but I saw plenty."

The grin didn't leave Genesis's lips. If anything, it grew. "Did you like my little gifts?"

"You sent me  _nudes_ while I was in the middle of a  _mission_ ."

"A minor, secondary mission you were on just to give your little Second Class some field experience," Genesis said, dismissively waving a hand. "Nothing that required your full attention."

Just because a mission didn't require Angeal's full attention it didn't mean Angeal could allow himself to be distracted. True, dealing with a minor monster infestation wasn't too hard. It had mostly been a way for him to review how Zack's training was paying off. Still, being horny wasn't conductive to killing monsters.

Genesis continued. "Besides, nudes is a little reductive."

Genesis was right on that.  _Some_ of those had just been nudes, and some had been deliberate,  violent attacks against Angeal's s anity.

Not that he had expected Genesis to behave. It was normal for him to sext Angeal while one or the other was on long missions, and maybe even send a few explicit pictures. That was just how Genesis was. Angeal could accept that. Maybe even enjoy it, if the timing was right.

Genesis's timing had been atrocious throughout the week. One time, Angeal had been right in the middle of battle when his PHS had buzzed. He'd checked it out after dispatching the monster, and found what was apparently a selfie Genesis had taken while sucking Sephiroth off. Focusing on fighting had been almost impossible after. Another time, he'd been in the middle of lunch when he had received a picture  of Genesis pushing a butt plug into himself.

And then, when Angeal had texted Genesis telling him that he would be back in Midgar in less than an hour, Genesis had answered with a picture showing two of his fingers buried into his cunt.

"I had to sit through the whole flight trying to keep my dick down," Angeal said.

"Sounds tragic."

"I was sitting right next to Zack! He could have just glanced at my PHS and seen it!"

Genesis hummed. "Well, next time sit next to an adult."

Of course that was what he'd say now, the damn exhibitionist.

"Are you that mad, Angeal?" Genesis asked. He didn't sound particularly worried. He sounded like he was hoping to have a good time.

Angeal had to stop giving Genesis positive reinforcement for this kind of behavior.

He strode up to the bed. Genesis looked up at him, one eyebrow cocked. He seemed to be wearing only a loose robe, covering his hips but leaving most of his chest out on display. No doubt Genesis had worked to find the most artistic way he could arrange his clothes.

Without really giving Genesis time to do or say anything, Angeal got astride him and kissed him. He didn't bother with pleasantries, or sweet welcome home kisses. He went straight to bruising, immediately putting teeth and tongue into it. Genesis had worked him up way too much for Angeal to be nice now.

Genesis didn't hesitate to reciprocate. He groaned eagerly, burying his fingers into Angeal's hair. He was probably rejoicing right now, thinking he had earned himself a round of rough sex.

Unfortunately, Angeal had had a whole chopper ride to think.

Blindly, he reached out for the bedside table. He knew exactly in what drawer he needed to rummage.

Genesis turned his head to the side, panting. "What are you getting?"

Angeal didn't answer. Not verbally, at least. He took hold of Genesis's right hand, and snapped the handcuffs close around his wrist. When he went to lock the other hand as well, however, Genesis wrenched it out of Angeal's grip.

"I'm not just letting you tie me up without a fight," Genesis purred.

If that was how it was, then Angeal would comply. A second later, the two of them were rolling around on the bed, Angeal trying to subdue Genesis long enough to handcuff him. Genesis, never one to fight fair, pushed one of his thighs between Angeal's legs, rubbing it against Angeal's awakening arousal. For his part, Angeal had a lot of skin easily available to bite and kiss.

In the end, when it came to hand to hand combat Angeal had always had Genesis beaten. It didn't take too long for him to successfully handcuff Genesis to the headboard, especially considering Genesis wasn't exactly fighting to win.

Still, Genesis's upper body strength was nothing to laugh about. Angeal was panting by the time he managed to subdue him.

"I can't believe you're making me struggle like this right after a mission."

Genesis laughed. "I'm not the one who told you to bring out the handcuffs."

Angeal knelt between Genesis's legs, taking in the view. Genesis's robe had started to come loose, and now Angeal could see that Genesis was indeed wearing something underneath it. Angeal quickly undid the robe's belt, pushing the fabric to the side.

"Are these new?" Angeal asked.

"Maybe."

Angeal decided to save the talk about how Genesis really didn't need to add more expensive panties to his already large collection for another time. As it was, his cock gave a very interested twitch at the sight. The panties in question were a dark burgundy color, with lace hems. They were snug enough Angeal could see the small bulge of Genesis's hardened cock.

Angeal dragged a finger over them, making Genesis shiver. They was already the slightest dampness to them.

"Someone's eager," Angeal said.

"That's just what you do to them, love," Genesis replied.

Angeal licked his lips. "Did you make yourself come? Earlier?"

"No. Decided to wait for you." Genesis's eyes glinted dangerously. "I kept thinking of how it would feel to have you in me, rather than my fingers."

Angeal swallowed. That answered the question of which hole Genesis felt like playing with. "Were you?"

"Hm. Got myself all nice and wet for you."

A soft groan left Genesis's lips as Angeal pressed lightly against his erection. "You've really been feeling alone, with me and Sephiroth away."

"Are you going to keep me waiting much longer?" Genesis asked.

Angeal looked at Genesis, and grinned. "Yes, I will."

He almost laughed at the face Genesis made at that. "What-?"

Angeal shuffled away, going to sit at the foot of the bed. "My uniform's dirty. And I've still got my boots on," he said, bending down to undo the laces. Nevermind that he'd already gotten on bed with them.

"I'll live."

Angeal hummed. He was sure Genesis would. He had a thing for fucking while still wearing the uniform they'd had during a mission. Not that Angeal could argue against it, he was also guilty of jumping Genesis before he had even had the time to get his coat off.

"Plus, I've got all the mission's sweat and dirt on me," Angeal said. "And I'm not ruling out blood. I've got to shower."

"No, you don't." Genesis's feet pressed against Angeal's back. "The sheets are gonna get dirty anyways."

Angeal ignored that, pulling his boots off. He stood up with a groan, stretching his arms. Turning around, he found Genesis pouting at him. "I won't be long."

"You can't just leave me here," Genesis whined.

"Don't be a baby. You waited a week, surely you can wait ten more minutes?"

It wasn't as if Angeal particularly wanted to leave Genesis there, either. His hard on was getting quite insistent, and the sight of his boyfriend handcuffed in nothing but panties and an open robe wasn't easy to resist. But Angeal had to be strong. He needed to, if he wanted to repay Genesis's teasing.

"Angeal!"

Angeal reached into his pockets, placing his PHS on the bedside table. "If you hadn't fingered yourself earlier, you wouldn't be this desperate now."

"My friend, do you fly away now?" Genesis shouted, as Angeal left the room.

"Loveless won't move me," Angeal shouted back.

"-to a world that abhors you and I?"

"Shut the fuck up, Gen."

Angeal didn't linger in the shower, because he didn't quite have that kind of willpower. He actually made it rather quick. It was true that he still had plenty of dirt clinging to his skin, and he scrubbed it off as fast as possible. It was a small struggle not to take himself in hand and stroke himself.

A cold shower would have killed his arousal, but that would be counterproductive for Angeal's plans.

He dried himself off as fast as possible, toweling his hair just as much as was necessary to not be dripping everywhere. He left his dirty uniform on the bathroom floor. He had better things to do now than think about the laundry.

Genesis glared at Angeal when he walked back into the room. He had bent one leg up, and hooked the other over it. He'd probably have his arm crossed now if they weren't bound. "Are you all clean now?"

"It's been-" Angeal reached over to look at his PHS "-twelve minutes."

"You said ten."

"I'm back now."

Genesis made a little, dramatic scoff. "Maybe I'm not in the mood anymore."

"You were so eager a few minutes ago," Angeal said.

The way Genesis's gaze lingered on Angeal's erection betrayed his feigned disinterest. "That was a few minutes ago."

Angeal shrugged. Suit him. He lied down in bed, next to Genesis. "Guess I'll have to deal with this on my own then."

He reached down, and wrapped a hand around himself. His groan was only partially fabricated to rile Genesis up. The long, languid way in which he stroke himself, however, was done entirely for show.

Genesis shifted next to him. Angeal didn't turn to look at him, but he could feel Genesis's eyes on him. His face warmed. He didn't share Genesis's tendency for exhibitionism. As a matter of fact, he felt somewhat awkward touching himself in front of someone else. But Genesis's reaction would be worth it. Ignoring the growing flush on his face, Angeal did his best to exaggerate his breaths and grunts of pleasure.

He wasn't the dramatic actor Genesis was, but clearly Angeal could also put on a good show. It was only a matter of time before Genesis started moving, pressing his legs together to relieve the pressure surely building between them. He shuffled closer to Angeal, their sides pressing together. Angeal firmly pretended not to notice.

"Are you just going to get yourself off like that?" Genesis asked.

"You said you weren't going to help," Angeal replied. He arched his back a little, rocking his hips up.

Genesis huffed. "I could... change my mind."

Angeal hummed, but didn't say anything. He had to concentrate on keeping his motions slow, on not bringing himself too close too early.

" _Fine_. You won. Happy?" Genesis said.

Angeal spread his legs a little, bumping against Genesis's. He cupped his balls in his free hand, one finger reaching to play with that sensitive place behind them. He groaned. He didn't usually focus on that place when jerking off, but he knew Genesis would enjoy the visual. Or rather, that it would rile him up to imagine what Angeal was doing while being unable to actually see it due to the angle.

Suddenly, Genesis flipped over. He couldn't move much with his hands bound, but he managed to throw one of his legs between Angeal's. "I'm not going to beg for it."

Angeal flipped Genesis again, making him lie back down. When Genesis tried to move, he firmly pressed his hand in the middle of his chest, keeping him still. He decided the best way to go at this would be to straddle Genesis's thighs, effectively trapping him.

" _You_ are going to behave," Angeal said.

Genesis opened his mouth, but no words came out. His eyes followed Angeal's hand as Angeal started jerking off again.

Angeal felt himself burn under Genesis's gaze. He couldn't deny it was exciting to have Genesis's focus on him. Those beautiful blue eyes fixed on what he did. The way Genesis licked his lips, clearly wanting to touch.

From this position, it was easy for Angeal to slip a hand inside Genesis's panties. He had to keep himself from groaning when he reached down and found how wet Genesis was. He briefly thumbed at Genesis's cock, enjoying the way that made Genesis gasp.

He touched Genesis just long enough to rile him up a little more, and then took his hand away. Genesis tried to chase him, but with Angeal sitting on his legs there wasn't much he could do.

"Geal," Genesis breathed. "Come on."

"Come on what?"

"Wouldn't you like fucking me more than jerking yourself off?"

Angeal swallowed. "You're sounding kind of desperate there, Gen."

Genesis groaned. "I wonder why."

"How does it feel," Angeal asked. He rubbed his thumb on the head of his cock, sighing. "How does it feel to watch me, and not being able to do anything?"

Genesis let his head fall back against the pillow. "This is much more cruel than any dick pic. This is torture."

"You only have yourself to blame. I think," Angeal said, "I'm going to finish like this, and _after,_ I might do something about you."

"Fuck."

Angeal picked up the pace. He had started to leak, and he gathered his pre-come up, using it to make the friction a little better. He focused on working himself up the way he liked best, allowing himself to now get closer and closer to his peak.

He could feel Genesis shift underneath him, the muscles of his thighs flexing. He was probably trying to rub them together to deal with his arousal. If Genesis really wanted to, he might have been able to throw Angeal off, but apparently he didn't dislike their respective positions as much as he made it seem.

Angeal grunted in pleasure, his balls starting to draw a little tighter. For all his self control, one week's worth of sexual frustration was catching up to him. He sped up a little, chasing his building orgasm. He watched with half lidded eyes the way Genesis squirmed, how his arms tugged the handcuffs, no doubt wanting to take things into his own hands.

If he really put his mind to it, Genesis could have probably made the handcuffs snap. But he knew when it was better to bear with things a little.

Angeal's body arched as he came. He and Genesis moaned at the same time. Angeal drew it out as long as he could, making sure to give his little show quite the finale.

When he came down from it, he sat still for a moment, catching his breath. Some of his come had stained Genesis's panties, and that was enough to make Angeal's cock give one last twitch.

"That was delightful," Genesis said. "Not to hurry you, but I would appreciate it if you could give me a hand."

"Let a man enjoy his orgasm, will you?"

"I would also love to be enjoying one soon."

Angeal caressed Genesis's stomach, feeling the muscles flutter under his touch. If he happened to spread his come around a little, he was sure Genesis wouldn't mind.

"Angeal?"

"Hm?"

"Are you just going to sit there?"

"Try begging for it," Angeal said.

"No."

Angeal grinned at him. "It could speed up things for you."

"Or? You'll sit there all night?"

"Unlike you, I'm in no hurry right now."

Genesis closed his eyes and let out a breath through his teeth. "I curse the day I introduced you to bondage."

"Curse all you want," Angeal replied. He rose up on his knees, and changed their positions so that he was now between Genesis's legs rather than on them. Genesis had no choice but to spread them to accommodate him, making it impossible for him to give himself even the smallest stimulation.

Genesis rocked his hips, not doubt trying to look enticing. "Angeal, come on."

"Ask nicely."

Angeal bent over, leaving an open mouthed kiss against Genesis's ribs. He made a path along Genesis's chest, pressing his lips against any particularly enticing spots. His actions remained fairly innocent, for the situations they were in. Made more to frustrate Genesis than anything else.

"I'm not going to beg."

Angeal nipped him. He moved a little bit lower, still keeping his kisses light. He let one of his hands caress Genesis's inner thigh, making Genesis shiver.

"You're a horrible boyfriend."

Angeal bit him more firmly now, enough to leave red signs on Genesis's side. His thumb caressed the sensitive spot where Genesis's thigh met his hip. So close to where Genesis would want it, but not getting any closer.

Genesis whined. "I'm sorry I teased you on your mission, alright?"

"It's bad to lie, Gen," Angeal replied, before biting Genesis again.

Genesis swore. "I'm being honest."

"Really?"

"Absolutely," Genesis lied.

Angeal thought about it, and then decided give Genesis a little of what he wanted. He gently took Genesis's cock between his thumb and index finger, stroking it through the panties. Genesis moaned, rocking against the touch. He was hard enough Angeal was almost tempted to take mercy on him.

Almost. He only lingered there a few seconds before taking his hand away.

"Why?" Genesis whined.

"Because you," Angeal said, raising his head to look at Genesis, "haven't asked as I told you to yet."

"You can't make me beg," Genesis replied.

"Can't I?"

This time, Angeal pushed the panties aside and slipped on finger inside of Genesis. He fucked it in and out a few times, making sure to drag it against Genesis's sweet spot. He looked closely at Genesis's face, watching as his eyes fluttered close and his mouth parted in pleasure.

And then Angeal withdrew again.

Genesis decided to swear him up and down, making Angeal chuckle. Genesis's frustration was getting closer and closer to desperation, and Angeal had every intention of making him reach that point. From experience, making Genesis cave in could take him five minutes, or it could take him an hour.

However long he needed, Angeal's cock was starting to fill up again. The wonderful perks of being a SOLDIER.

He let Genesis curse his heart out a little, but then decided to interrupt him by leaving another bite on Genesis's chest. When that made Genesis's tirade finish with a gasp, Angeal fingered him again. Two fingers, this time, that made Genesis hiss a _yes_.

Truth to be told, Angeal hoped Genesis would break soon. Angeal _had_ just come home from a mission. An easy mission, but still, he didn't exactly have the energy to keep at this all night. Although to be fair, Genesis outraged moan when once again Angeal stopped touching him was quite energizing.

"Just make me come already," Genesis said.

"What did I say? Ask. Nicely." He punctuated those last two words with two quick drags of his thumb against Genesis's cock.

Genesis's head fell to one side. Normally, Genesis was far from above begging. He was completely unashamed of doing so. But Angeal had _told him_ to do it, and Genesis had always had a problem with being told what to do, in bed or outside of it. He liked being given orders, but he liked even more to make others work for his obedience. Angeal could almost see Genesis's need to be contrary fighting with his arousal within Genesis's mind.

He decided to help Genesis's decision making by slipping his fingers in again. Genesis's whimper turned into a loud moan when Angeal went straight to relentlessly rubbing against his sweet spot. Angeal kept going for longer this time, angling his hand to that his palm would press against Genesis's cock. He knew what Genesis sounded like when he was close, and only when he heard those breathy moans did Angeal pull back.

Genesis tugged against the handcuffs. "I was right _there_."

"I had that feeling," Angeal said.

He mouthed along Genesis's collarbone while he waited for Genesis's orgasm to turn once again into a distant possibility. Genesis was flushed down to his neck, sweat clinging to his skin.

No doubt he must have noticed by Angeal's renewed erection occasionally brushing against him, but Angeal purposefully pushed his hips down against Genesis's. Both as a promise, and as further teasing. Genesis planted his feet on the bed, trying to rock himself against Angeal, but Angeal grabbed his hips and held him down.

Genesis bit his lips. "Please," he murmured.

Angeal grinned. "Was that a please?"

"It was a please, yes." Genesis tried to arch up against Angeal. " _Please_ fuck me, please let me come already."

"Wasn't so hard, was it?" Angeal said, leaving a quick peck against Genesis's lips. Genesis just scowled at him, but the effect was a little ruined by the edge of desperation in his expression.

Now that he'd caved in, Angeal wasn't going to keep Genesis waiting much longer. He hooked his fingers under the hem of Genesis's panties, quickly dragging them off, and letting Genesis kick them somewhere. Genesis's cock was nice and flushed, but Angeal didn't waste time admiring. He positioned himself, and pushed inside Genesis's cunt in one smooth stroke.

Genesis swore again. "Don't you _dare_ take this slow-"

Angeal didn't have to be told. He steadied Genesis's hips, and immediately took up a quick, harsh pace. Any other words Genesis might have had were silenced. He arched up beautifully, trying to follow Angeal's movements, his legs wrapping up around Angeal's waist.

Angeal sneaked a hand down to touch Genesis's cock as well. Genesis immediately clenched around Angeal, forcing a moan out of him.

"Don't you stop," Genesis groaned.

"I'm not." Angeal wasn't so cruel as to deny Genesis this after Genesis had begged for it. And he surely wasn't so cruel as to deny it to himself, either. Genesis felt just heavenly around him.

Genesis let out a long, drawn out moan. His whole body tensed as he came. He tightened up so much Angeal almost lost it there and then as well.

Angeal took Genesis's hips in his hands and slammed into him, chasing his own orgasm. Genesis had no protests to that, only letting out breathy gasps. Finally Angeal stilled, burying himself deep inside Genesis.

Once Angeal got back to his senses, he grabbed the key to the handcuffs from the drawer, quickly freeing Genesis.

"Are you alright?" he asked, checking Genesis's wrists. Their handcuffs were padded leather, but every time they used them his first thought after was to make sure there wasn't the smallest bruising on Genesis. The mother hen instinct, Genesis called it.

Genesis hummed. His eyes were shut, his breath still somewhat labored. "Boneless."

Angeal could accept that as an answer.

The second Angeal was done inspecting Genesis's hands, Genesis wrapped his arms around Angeal, nuzzling close to him. Apparently being boneless did not prevent him from clinging to Angeal enough to completely restrict his movements.

"We should get ourselves cleaned," Angeal said, kissing the top of Genesis's head.

"You're obsessed with cleaning today."

"Chasing monsters in the woods for a week will do that to you."

"Cleaning later."

"You're gonna have come dry in your stomach hair."

"That's _your_ fault," Genesis said, not sounding all too displeased.

"And we need to get your out of this robe."

"It's comfortable."

"Genesis."

"You are a cruel, unyielding dom."

"That implies what you did was submission and I'm not sure I'd call it that."

"Wouldn't want you to get bored."

Angeal rubbed his hand on Genesis's back. Genesis always got cuddly when he was made to submit a little. Judging by the mood he was in, he wasn't going to need much aftercare, but it seemed a little affection was still in order. And while Angeal would rather clean up soon, he supposed it wouldn't hurt to wait five minutes.

Besides, Angeal hadn't been able to hug Genesis in a week. Maybe he was overly sentimental, but he was suddenly reluctant to letting go of Genesis now.

"By the way, welcome back," Genesis said.

Angeal would tell Genesis that next time, he'd like a less tiring welcome, but sex definitely had his perks. Angeal hadn't been truly exhausted, physically nor mentally, but he had still been rather pent up. He definitely felt lighter now.

And honestly, making Genesis follow orders was often easier than making other people listen to him during missions. Not to mention more rewarding.

Genesis suddenly moved, as if remembering something. "Hold on a second."

Angeal watched, confused, as Genesis grabbed his PHS. Before Angeal processed what he was doing, Genesis had raised it and snapped a picture of them.

"Genesis."

"We look good, don't you think?" Genesis asked, turning the PHS towards Angeal. Genesis had gotten his face and shoulders, as well as half of Angeal's face. Angeal supposed some people would say they looked good, but honestly, they just looked like two men who had just had sex.

"What are you doing with that?"

"You know, Sephiroth is going to be stuck in Wutai for at least a couple more days."

Angeal sighed. "You're hopeless."

"Are you vetoing it?"

"I should."

"But are you?"

Angeal didn't answer. Sephiroth _had_ enabled Genesis to send him that blowjob pic.

"I'll tell Sephiroth you said hi."


End file.
